


Role Reversal (working title)

by chancetheshadow



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst and Feels, Bad Nicole, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Friends to Enemies, High School AU, Role Reversal, Slow Burn, These tags might change, no supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22460440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chancetheshadow/pseuds/chancetheshadow
Summary: Nicole Haught may not be the leader of Black Badge (aka Purgatory High's horde of delinquents) but she sure wasn't someone you'd want to meet out in the street after dark. Unless you're Waverly Earp, who could care less about the redhead's intimidating status. She just wanted to get through high school and leave Purgatory as soon as possible, just like her sister did. Why does high school always feel so complicated?Nicole is a completely different person than in the show, but I think you might like her still.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Champ Hardy, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	Role Reversal (working title)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I'm posting a story and don't completely know the end. Some chapters are written but need some editing. Hope you like this intro.

The bowling alley was crawling with people. Families gathered together to play a few games, while munching on chips, burgers and pizza. Noise from the nearby arcade adding to the groans and yelps coming from the building’s occupants. One of the loudest groups there weren’t bowling or even killing off demons on a screen. Instead, the group of eight were gathered at a table with a pile of Dorito chips in the middle, only three of them still holding cards. 

“Read ‘em and weep, kids. That pot’s mine,” said a boy with shaggy black hair and a slightly scruffy chin. He’d set down his cards showing he had a straight, the other boy groaned and threw his cards down. Scruffy smiled coyly and reached for the chips when the other player spoke up.

“Hold on there, Fishy. You haven’t seen my hand.” Fish looked up at the smirking girl with wavy dark hair, deep brown eyes and light coffee colored skin. With a blank face she set her cards down one by one; a three and six. 

“Looks like I have a full house.”

The boy called Fish deflated at being bested by the girl in front of him. The rest of their friends laughing at how the game had turned at the last minute. 

“Damn it, Rosita.”

At that she smiled, and pulled the pile towards her, taking the congratulations with a bow of her head. It was while she reshuffling the cards that she noticed the figure of a tall, burly looking boy walk up to their table. Most people would’ve found him frightening what with his peeved expression and his muscles bulging from his too tight white shirt. But Rosita only found him amusing as he glared down at her. 

“Ahhh,” she said drawing out the sound, “and to what do we owe the pleasure of the one and only Champ ‘Eight Second’ Hardy?” the mocking tone evident as she passed out the next hand to everyone at the table. 

“You know why I’m here, Bustillos.” 

“I’m sure I don’t. Why don’t you remind me,” her focus was on the cards in her hand, looking up at the group for a moment, only partially listening to the newcomer. Her lack of attention didn’t seem to bother Champ as he immediately explained his uninvited presence. 

“Some of your so called friends here,” his glare dragging over the group who was paying him less mind than Rosita was, more engaged in the card game, “thought it’d be good fun to pay my cousin a visit after school yesterday.”

Finally looking up at the burly boy, she spoke in faux concern, “Ah did Baby Barron Hardy get beat up?”

“He’s got a broken jaw,” he shouted at her, a few of the other attendees at the bowling alley looking over at the commission. “And I’m here to teach your little punks what happens when you mess with a Hardy.” Standing tall he demanded that she point them out so he could settle the matter.

A chuckle left the young Latina’s lips as she tapped the table letting the group know that she would call on her turn, 

“Well contrary to what your cousin seems to have told you, he wasn’t ‘visited’ by a group.” Seeing a few people place bets, she folded before looking up at Champ. “If I recall correctly, only one of us had been doing any ‘visiting’ recently.”

“Where is he?” 

His question would’ve been more menacing if he hadn’t been knocked on his ass by the person in the seat in front of him. That same person turned out to be quite tall, as they step out of the chair they just used to send the Hardy boy tumbling down. 

“She’s right here.”

The girl had dropped the hood of her black jacket to reveal her pale skin and auburn hair that was tied back in a loose ponytail. Wisps of red locks hung down the sides of her face, framing her delicate features. But this girl was anything but delicate, her hard brown eyes conveyed that much. 

“You?” Champ questioned from the ground. “But you’re a girl.”

“Aren’t you a clever boy?” She said coyly, drawing an amused murmur from her peers. “Now if you’re done peacocking for the people here at the bowling alley,” the tall girl gestured around to the few patrons who were still looking on, “do you want to take this petty revenge scene outside?”

With a huff as he stood up. Straightening his shirt Champ said, “I don’t hit girls, Haught,” saying her last name like a curse.

“What? Scared she’ll hit back,” the redhead taunted.

It was clear that he had little self restraint left but he replied through gritted teeth, “It ain’t right to hit a lady,”

“Lucky for you I ain’t a lady.”

The taunting grin had Hardy clenching his jaw and following the redhead out the door, the group tailing closely behind. The crowded parking lot made finding an arena difficult, so they settled for the dank alleyway on the side of the bowling alley. There was barely enough light to see everyone’s shadow covered faces. No one minded, most used to the darkness that night brought with it. 

Champ shrugged off his worn out plaid shirt tossing it to the side, using the few moments before the fight to clench his fists and flex his muscles. The redhead stood with her hands in her pockets, unfazed by the boy-child’s attempt at intimidation. She really did try to keep from rolling her eyes when he started shadow boxing and stretching. But then again, this could change the meaning of his eighth second title.

“Let me know when you’re ready twinkle toes.”

The taunt could barely be heard over the chats coming from the group, but her smirk sent the message loud and clear. Taking a deep breath Champ closed the space between them, leading with a cross that was nowhere near the redhead who easily sidestepped, her hands still in her pocket. He went after her again, only to have her dodge the hit again this time she left a foot out for him to stumble over. His staggering motion got a hearty laughter through the crowd. 

“At least you’ve got better balance than your cousin,” the Haught commented as he was able to stay on his feet.

She kept dodging his advances with ease, every so often causing him to lose his footing. The way she was dancing around him, was becoming frustrating. And it didn’t help that each time he missed his target, the crowd erupted in laughter and shouted words of encouragement to her. 

“He can’t even touch you, Nic.”

“The Chump’s got nothing on you, Cole.”

Grinding his teeth at the comments, Champ barreled towards her once more, and this time his hit landed right across her jaw. An “ooo” drifted across group as the girl moved her mouth.

“Finally got one in,” she said rubbing at the connection point, “Took you long enough.”

“At least I’m throwing something instead of just dancing around like some prima ballerina, Nic.”

Nicknames weren’t something new to her. With her last name sounding like the word “hot” it was no surprise that there were a variety of spins on it. That she didn’t mind, but the shortening of her first name was something reserved only for those closest to her. Grinning devilishly, the girl ran her tongue across her teeth before spitting out a bit of blood.

“Careful for what you ask for,” pulling her hands out of her pockets she held them up, “and it's Nicole to you shithead.” 

No sooner had the words left her mouth did she move to strike. She landed a jab to his nose causing him to teeter, opening up his sides. With speed Champ hadn’t anticipated, she threw hard hooks and an uppercut, quickly moving out of his range before he could counter. They circled around each other, the crowd keeping a ring around them as they moved. Nicole got into a comfortable groove of snapping shots in and stepping away, easily disorienting her much bigger opponent. But this comfort turned out to be her mistake. The redhead threw a single jab only to have it blocked and countered resulting in a hook that pushed the air out of her sending her back into the wall. 

Champ used this to barrel down on her, landing a few across her face and her sides. It almost looked like he had turned the fight around when Nicole shot up with an uppercut that connected solidly under his chin. Nicole watched as he instinctively moved away from her, his head bobbed up and down as he oriented himself. 

“Oh come on, Cole. Finish this shit already.”

Ever the crowd pleaser, the tall girl steeled herself to finish the fight. Weaving around Champ, she landed a few crosses before he came back into his element but with a little less focus. With some quick thinking she threw a jab knowing he would block it. But this time when his arm came out for the hook, she trapped it at her side keeping him close while she threw a hook of her own. First to the body and then two to his exposed face. 

He staggered back, hunched over, holding his face. Mercy wasn’t something she was keen on showing the towns so called chivalrous heartthrob. A hook to the kidneys had Champ standing tall again, opening up his body. A few more quick hard hits and Nicole was soon standing over a downed Champ Hardy who was struggling to get to his knees.

“Might want to rethink your whole revenge scheme, Hardy. Doesn’t seem to be working out for you,” Nicole panted as she looked over the blooded face below her, a cut just above his left eye and his nose most likely broken. 

“Fuck you, Haught.”

Nicole clicked her tongue at him and waved her finger at him. 

“Guess we have to teach you some manners, Hardy.”

Intending to make it a clean knock-out, the redhead cocked her arm back only to be shoved back by a shortstack with long brown hair for days.

“Stop! You’ve won okay. Just stop already.”

The new comer leaned over Champ to get a look at him when the crowd started booing at the interruption. 

“Looks like your knight has shown up Hardy.” The tall girl said after letting out a humorless chuckle. “Got to say your girl’s got more bite than you do.” Nicole said rubbing dramatically at her shoulder.

At the jab at Champ the shorter girl stood up to her full height. Though she only reached up to Nicole’s chin, there was a flame burning in her eyes that said she was a quiet, deadly kinda storm that popped up when one least expected it. 

“First off, thank you for the compliment.” She stuttered a little, shocking the redhead for a moment. Though confusion was far from her mind when the other girl continued talking. 

“Second I’m not anybody’s anything thank you very much. I’m my own person, which is more than I can say for you Nicole Haught.”

“And what’s that supposed to mean?” Temper rising more than when Champ called her Nic. 

“It means that for someone who loves playing the badass lone wolf shtick you sure do travel with a large pack.” She turned her nose up at the group that was just standing there watching the fight ensue without thinking to stop it. “You and your horde of wanna be gangster clones are…”

“Watch your mouth Earp.” 

“Or what?” She challenged the girl who was easily a head taller than her. 

“You gonna hit me?”

Nicole stepped forward, invading any and all personal space. Her hostile stare and clenched hands by her side would’ve easily had even the toughest of their group trembling, but the pixie like girl in front of her just stared back. 

“Wanna find out?” The redhead asked.

But before an answer could come, Rosita was pulling Nicole away from what looked to be her next fight. 

“Cool your jets there, Nikki.” Cringing at her least favorite nickname, Nicole looked over at her friend who turned her own glance back at the intruder. 

“Waverly may be the prewniest one of them, but she’s still an Earp.”

To anyone listening, one would assume, the tanner girl was referring to the fact that Waverly was one of Officer Ward Earp’s daughters. Most people didn’t tend to try and cross Officer Earp, not because they had any respect for the man but because he had a tendency of using his badge for the pettiest of things. Once he’d arrested a man at his kid’s birthday party because according to Officer Earp a noise complaint had been filed and the man had not complied with the request to quiet down. Everyone knew that it was because Ward had lost a wager against him the week before. 

Ward hadn’t always been that kind of man. He had actually been an excellent deputy when he first started off. Many would’ve guessed he’d be the next sheriff. But fate had another plan for him and that plan included finding his wife murdered in their own home. Worst part was that many of the clues at the time seemed to be pointing to one person, his oldest: Wynonna Earp. 

She was the one that Rosita was referring to. Wynonna had always been a bit of a wild child, doing what her parents said not to just because; breaking rules left and right; playing pranks on teachers and anyone with authority. As much trouble as she caused, nothing she ever did was done with malicious intent. Wynonna just wanted to have some fun. That fun ran out when the whole town thought she’d murdered her mother.

It was that whole ordeal that turned her innocent mischievous nature into one of dark humor, dubious plots, and comments that cut worse than a rusted old knife without a handle. She retracted into herself, keeping everyone away, especially her family. Her only refuge came in the form of finding friends just like her. Damaged and alone; which turned out to be quite a few of them for a small town. They called themselves Black Badge, choosing to own the darkness inside them as a mark of honor. 

Out of respect for the forebearer of their ragtag family, any person carrying the last name Earp was not to be meddled with by anyone from Black Badge. Mostly that meant Waverly, but the group often included Wynonna’s aunt Gus and uncle Curtis. Ward was at times an exception. Few of them thought he deserved any protection from their stinanagins when it was he that arrested Wynonna when she was found with her mother’s dead body. 

Thinking about how Wynonna had always been a close friend to her when she was still in high school, Nicole took a deep breath and pulled the hood of her jacket back up. 

“Be seeing you around, Earp.”

Nothing else was said as the group walked out of the alley leaving Waverly to tend to a wounded Champ. Or at least she attempted to attend to him. When she reached to help him up, he swatted her hands away with a scrunched up face.

“Why’d you do that?” He yelled as he got to his feet. “I could’ve handled it. I was handling it.”

“Are you serious right now?” Waverly was shocked at how her boyfriend thought he was handling anything with how busted up his face looked.

“Champ, she was about to have you face planted on the concrete. How is that handling it?”

“At least it would’ve been my fight. You know, just ‘cause your dad’s a cop doesn’t mean you have to play the hero.”

“Oh!!! Well excuse me for not wanting to haul your burly ass off to the hospital because you’re unconscious.”

Waverly stormed off towards her jeep that was parked off by the entrance of the alley where she’d left it in a rush to find Champ after she heard from a friend that he went looking for a fight. She was in her car when Champ came up to the door and tapped on the window.

“Look I’m sorry, Waves,” he said with a pouty face that was having a little less effect since it was all beat up. “I just wanted to get some payback for Barren that’s all.”

“By getting yourself just as battered?”

“Hey, that bitch cheated. I don’t know how but she did.”

Waverly rolled her eyes. Nicole Haught may have been a trouble maker with a fuse shorter than a vertically challenged leprechaun, but a cheat she was not. 

From the one week that they’d known each other, Waverly deduced that Nicole was an honest person. That being evident when Waverly had attempted to help her on a quiz by telling what would be on there. Nicole had immediately covered her ears and told Wavelry not to tell her because it would be cheating. It was one of the only good qualities Waverly knew about her, though few outside of Black Badge seemed to know her. 

Waverly was a month into her sophomore year of high school when she first met Nicole Haught. With her auburn hair sticking out in the sea of blonde and brown, it was hard not to take note of her. She’d wore a blue button up shirt and a black skirt the first day. Her hair had been down and held back by a black headband, giving her a clean and proper vibe from the get go. If Waverly were being completely honest with herself, she had been quite attracted to the redhead the moment she saw her. That may or may not have played a role in Waverly’s desire to befriend the new girl; a mission she’d thought she’d achieved, until the third week of school came around, and the Nicole she had first met was no longer there. In her place, was a rougher almost feril version of herself. She wasn’t mean per say, but she no longer seemed to put an effort into at least being courteous. If someone pissed her off she didn’t shy away from confrontation, instead diving in head first. If something didn’t tickle her fancy she didn’t do it, instead doing what she wanted, even if that meant occasionally breaking a few rules. She was just a new person. 

When Waverly tried to talk to her about the change, she was only met with the cold shoulder. Of course Waverly Earp was not one to give up easily and finally was able to corner her in a hallway. That conversation hadn’t gone well. It was mostly both of them yelling back and forth at each other, and ending with both shouting that they never wanted to speak to each other again. And they never did. Well unless you counted the times like now, where Waverly had to pull someone she knew away from fighting Nicole. 

“Hey, Waves?” Champ’s meek voice brought Waverly’s thoughts away from her ex-friend (sort of) back to the present. “You mind taking me home? Don’t think I should be drivin’ with a busted hand and all.”

She should let him hitchhike home, with how he treated her earlier. But what kind of girlfriend would she be if she left him when he was hurt. Begrudgingly she told him to get in the car and headed towards his house. 

What a way to spend her Friday night.

**Author's Note:**

> What'd you think? Seem like something you'd want to keep reading? Leave a Kudos or Comment, I'd love to hear from you.


End file.
